Kinetica Reloaded
by SupervilleAngel28
Summary: True version of the Kinetica story. She was always a better villain anyways.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I thought Kinetica would be a better villain than hero, so this will be her true story, but I will leave the other one up.**

**I do not own any Smallville characters but Kinetica is all mine.**

* * *

**November 2002**

The facility was like any other research facility. Bland, white walls; cold, hard, silver furniture. Not a place anyone would want to live in, but we don't always get to choose, do we?

But of course, it's a research facility, so no one lived there. That's what they want people to think.

Then one day, a brave 15 year-old boy broke into this facility and fought everyone and everything in his way. He had to find his friend, no, his little brother. That's who he was to this boy. The boy carelessly used special gifts that his little brother had found out about through his own gifts. The little brother was a patient at this facility, not that this was legal. But technically, they were doing research.

The brave young man let nothing stand in his way of finding the patient. The patient somehow got the opportunity to call the young man and tell him all about this building. There was a lot of chaos and legal matters involved, but that brave young man save the little boy from his current life as a science experiment. Even though the little boy knew he was dying due to a tumour in his head, he happily walked out of the facility with the young man he admired so much, never to set eyes on Summerholt Research Facility again.

It had been so difficult for the young man to even prove that the patient was being held captive, that he never thought that if he dug deeper, he would have found the only other patient at this facility. A little 11 year-old girl, shackled to a chair with braces made of the strangest metal alloy. She was much more special than the little boy, so they made her much harder to find. The poor little girl sat in her chair as she heard the sirens go off, but within an hour, she knew no one had come to rescue her. But why would anyone ever come? No one knew she even existed.


	2. Chapter 2

**4 years later.**

"We're going to ask you this one more time Celina," the doctor said firmly. She could tell he was getting annoyed, but she didn't know the answer to his question, there was nothing she could do. "What planet did you come from?"

She sat in silence, looking down at the braces keeping her arms and legs trapped to the chair. Why would her parents have done this to her? No, not the Lafleurs, she never thought of them as real parents. She was thinking of her biological parents. The ones who sent her to Earth in a spaceship made of a metal that stopped her from teleporting. That's how the scientists trapped her here.

"I don't know," she answered, exasperated. "I was only three when I got here, haven't those people told you that already? Did you remember anything about yourself before you were three?"

He looked warningly at her over the edges of his glasses, which had fallen to the tip of his nose. "Those people are your parents Celina, and you should be grateful that they want to find out how to help you."

"Help me? Is that what you call this? They got scarred as soon as they saw me using my powers a month after they found me! Then they shipped me here, in another country, so that they would never have to see me again and so that they could keep getting the checks you send them every month!" she was almost yelling now.

He sighed. "Celina, you know it drains you to use your mind-reading too much, you shouldn't waste it on finding out that we compensate your parents for all the trouble you've caused them."

"THEY'RE NOT MY PARENTS!" she was full-out yelling now. She was angrier than most days, it was like she finally reached her limit. For the first 8 years, she had accepted that she could never leave, and found comfort in the fact that she heard in the doctor's thoughts that there was another boy trapped here. He had family and people that cared about him, maybe that would finally get enough attention here to set her free.

But the boy was rescued and she was left there, alone again. Hopeless. But now she had a new, highly developed anger towards the one who saved the other boy. She needed just as much help as him, but no one cares. She had made it her goal to get out herself and get revenge on anyone who did her wrong. The best cure to pain was to cause more pain to other people. She needed a plan, a really good one to get her un-cuffed and able to teleport out. After her revenge on the doctors, she would get revenge on the boy who left her there and didn't care. She would never forget his name, Dr. Garner thought about it a lot back then. All she needed to do was destroy his life, she needed to find Clark Kent.


	3. Chapter 3

Her stress had taken its toll on her, she could feel her anger boiling inside of her core. She'd had enough of their questions, the solitude forced upon her, the years of her life that were wasted. She was lonely and felt worthless, but that somehow gave her strength. She wanted to know what it was like to live a different life, a more normal life.

The only thing in her way were those damn braces. She could teleport and read people's minds, but she couldn't move around this metal. She had no idea that with all the pressure and anger, that day would be the day she discovered her three other abilities.

* * *

When only one doctor was in the room with her, she felt something change inside her. She imagined him thinking she was asleep because she knew that they only adjusted the braces when she was sleeping. He looked at her and she glared at him, but he didn't react. She was very confused, until she realized he thought she was asleep. He came over and unlocked the braces as she stared in amazement and put the pieces together. She could make people see things, create illusions in their mind. He turned to walk back to the computer and she slowly stood up. She was so overcome by happiness that she stopped thinking about what the doctor should be seeing. The next minute, he looked at the chair, confused, then saw her and pressed the emergency button.

She started to panic, she was so close to freedom, but she couldn't leave her tormentors unscathed. A security guard ran up to her and she tried to push him with all her strength, but before her hands even touched him, he flew into the wall behind him. She was full of adrenaline now, anyone who came up to her was flung into anything nearby. They were thrown with such force that she would have been surprised if any of them survived. She ran down the hallway, trying to find the closest exit, when a gang of five men with stun guns made her stop in her tracks. They all fired at once, as she flinched, but nothing happened. She looked at them again and realized she was emitting some kind of force-field that send the electric currents straight back at the men. Now she was sprinting, anyone who got in her way faced a painful death. She tried using her imagination with the ones she recognised. She finally saw the door and the street across from it, where a clothing shop was.

She looked down at herself, she was wearing an outfit similar to one a patient at a mental asylum would wear. That wouldn't do in the real world. She vanished and appeared in the shop, in an empty change room, and grabbed the first pair of jeans and t-shirt she saw, put them on, then reappeared in a nearby alley. She walked out and began to blend with all the other busy people, looking back at the place that had been her Hell for 12 years, and never looking back.


End file.
